Invincible
by GoodCharlotte615
Summary: Songfic of Jesse McCartney's Invincible. Oneshot. Someone remembers the night he found out about the accident that ended the life of his first love. Read to find out who!


**A/N: Yeah, a one-shot… I know, I personally haven't read very many, and I usually don't like to, but this came to me, and I didn't want to turn it into a full length story… I didn't think I could even turn it into a story that long… so yeah… Just something to tide you over until I put something else up… it has been a couple months after all! So anyway, without further ado… I pronounce….

* * *

**

**Invincible**

It's been four years to the day. Four long years since my first love passed away. We were at a party. I told her to stop drinking. She got mad and had decided to leave. I remember it all too well.

"Please don't do this, it's not worth it." I pleaded.

"I'll do what I want Oliver!" She shouted at me. She stayed long enough to drink a couple more shots of tequila, and she ripped the keys from my hand, which held on for dear life.

After she had left, I had no reason to stay, as the other part of our trio had decided against coming to the party.

I went home and called her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Babe, I am really sorry." I apologized.

"I am sorry too."

"I love you."

"I love you too Oliver." Tears escaped my eyes, our first fight, and I felt horrible for it. Our conversation seems like it happened just yesterday. The whole memory of that night seems like it happened just minutes ago. It feels as though it is still fresh in my memory.

My mind drifts off, away from our conversation, and how four years have passed so quickly, and so much has changed. I am even married. Nobody had even seen that one coming, but now is not the time to discuss that.

"Babe, I want you to come back here."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I don't want you to be driving any more that you have to. You have had too much alcohol."

"Oliver, I have not had too much alcohol, I am perfectly fine."

"No, you are not fine. Come back now please?"

"Whatever. I'll be there soon." She said.

"I love you, babe." I told her.

"I love you too." Her voice smiled through the phone, and she hung up. I put my phone on the table, and paced around my living room, waiting for her to arrive.

I waited for over an hour for her to arrive. I was beginning to think that she was still angry with me, and was not going to come over, when the phone rang.

"Babe?" I answered, hoping it would be her.

"Oliver?" her father asked.

"Yeah?"

"She's been in an accident."

"What?"

"Come to the hospital." I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe it. I tried to believe that something like this couldn't happen to my girl. Never could I imagine that something like this would, or even could happen. I raced out the door, replaying the fight in my head.

I reached the hospital, and tried to believe I was dreaming. I pinched myself, but I was awake. My mind was rejecting the reality I was living.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was driving too fast. She was doing eighty in a thirty-five. She didn't make it around the corner." Her brother told me. The last member of the Stewart-Oken-Truscott trio arrived, tears staining her face. I embraced her tightly, feeling her body shaking. Sobs could be heard next to his ear. The only thing keeping her standing up, were my arms wrapped tightly around her waist. I tried my best to calm her down, but nothing worked.

Three hours. Three long hours, we waited for the doctors to bring us news. Any news. Preferably good news, but we waited nonetheless. The girl whom I had been holding for three hours had finally fallen into a fitful sleep; her head resting on my shoulder.

"Family of the patient," The doctor said, to get our attention. I nudged the girl next to me, and we both stood up off the floor. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Everyone looked at the doctor with hopeful looks upon their faces.

"We did extensive work, trying to save her, but we lost her, I am so sorry." The girl in my arms gasped, and fell into sobs of despair, along with my first love's family. Tears streaked down my face, no matter how hard I tried to keep them in my eyes. I tried to swallow, but the lump in my throat only grew larger, blocking off my lungs. I fought for breath, as they were shallow.

"She… She thought she was invincible." I whispered. Only one person heard me. We both fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Because she's driven after drinking before." She answered, between hiccups. She took in a few short breaths, accumulating it into one large one, in order to let out one long sob.

I haven't been home much since graduation. It still hurts to drive past the site of the crash. A cross still sits where her car had landed four years ago.

My mind is jolted back into reality as my wife calls to our two year old daughter. She let me have my time at the headstone. She knows I love her still, and always will. My wife knows that she is my second love, even when I was holding her in my arms the night we found out our best friend had died.

She kneels next to me, and places her hand on my back. Our daughter runs up to me, and wipes my tears away.

"Don't cry daddy. Mommy says you loved her. Do you love her?" I nod as my daughter smiles. My wife and I decided to name our daughter after the girl who had stolen my heart all those years ago. I set the dozen roses next to the headstone, and kiss her name. My wife brushes her fingers against the stone, and I stand up.

"We're leaving babe." I tell my daughter as her mother and I begin to retreat from the headstone. I take my wife's hand in mine, and reach down for my daughter's hand, only to find that she isn't next to me, as I thought she was. I turn to find the little girl tracing her name on the headstone. Hers and the girls whose body lay just six feet under her tiny feet.

Tears blur my vision, and the hard painful lump comes back to my throat. Our daughter runs to my side as I say.

"Come on Lilly, time to go."

* * *

**A/N: There ya go. Lemme know if you need any tissues… Hope you liked it. **


End file.
